The Christmas Trip
by dragonlots
Summary: On his way to his sister's for the holidays, a winter storm and accident strands McKay and friends in the Colorado Rockies. Gives a background as to why Katie said Yes in Left Behind: SGA. Set one year after Christmas SGA Style.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Trip

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"Mail call." John stuck his head into McKay's lab, giving the scientist a grin. "Looks like it's from your sister."

"Really?" Rodney hit 'save' on his laptop and hurried over to take the envelope Sheppard extended to him. The outside was bright red with a Santa stamp on the corner.

"Cool stamp," John commented as he leisurely leaned on the door jam.

"Yeah," McKay agreed, carefully opening the message from his sister. He pulled out a card decorated with a green tree surrounded by tiny animals. Inside it said, 'Happy Holidays, Love Jeanie, Caleb and Madison'. He turned it so John could see it. "Madison signed it."

"How old is she?"

"Don't remember." He proudly placed it on his desk and extracted the letter she'd included. Unfolding the page, he glanced at Sheppard.

"Better go." Sheppard unfolded himself. "Got more Christmas cheer to spread." He held up a bundle of mail.

"Thanks, John."

The colonel nodded and tactfully withdrew, leaving McKay alone to read his mail. He sat down at this desk and began to read,

_Merry Christmas, Rodney!_

_I hope this letter arrives before the holiday. Since I don't know the schedule of the Deadalus, I'm not sure if it will. However, I know you'd want to hear from me, so I'm sending it anyway. I really hate the fact that you're so far away, particularly during this time of year._

_We're all fine here. Kaleb sends his love. He's joined a local church recently and has been taking Madison to Sunday School. She's playing a shepherd in the Christmas program. I'm not much on religion or God, but I wouldn't miss this important moment in my daughter's life for anything. _

_I was wondering, if this letter gets to you before Christmas, would Dr. Weir allow you to come and spend it with us? I know it's a lot to ask, but it would be so nice to have a real family gathering this year. It's been so long. Too long, actually._

_Kaleb and I will be leaving just after Madison's program and driving to our parents' cabin. You haven't seen it yet. I still don't understand what was wrong with the one here or why they sold it or why they felt compelled to purchase one in Colorado. I think mom said something about the weather being better. I don't remember and it's too late to ask them now. _

_If you can get away, come ahead and join us. Don't worry about trying to call us. We'll probably have already left and the cell phone reception is lousy. I'll just expect you if I see you._

_The directions are below. I need to go. Kaleb and Madison should be home from rehearsal soon and I want to get dinner going._

_Love, Jeanie_

Rodney lowered her letter and had to blink to keep from crying. He really missed his sister. He'd never seen Madison and had only briefly met Caleb at the wedding. It amazed him she wanted him to join them for Christmas. True, they'd reconnected after she'd visited Atlantis and he'd come to understand her decision, even if a part of him still didn't agree.

He glanced at the calendar noting when the Deadalus was due to return to Earth. Their current trip was a short one and he assumed that was because many of the crew wanted to be home for Christmas. He could understand that. He wanted to be as well.

Tucking Jeanie's letter into his pocket, he got up and hurried out of lab. He knew Dr. Weir should still be in her office. He raced through the corridors to the gate room and was breathless by the time he stopped shyly outside her door. "Dr. Weir?"

"Yes, Rodney," Elizabeth glanced up from her laptop.

"Uh," stalling briefly to phrase his request, he noticed the Santa hats on a couple of the African heads mounted on the wall. He pointed to one with a questioning look.

"Just getting into the spirit," she provided with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Jeanie asked if I could come home for Christmas." He hadn't meant to be so blunt.

"I see." She sat back in her chair and he wondered if she was going to say no.

"I know it would be an imposition," he began.

"You can go."

"What?" Stunned it took a moment to register. "No arguments as to why I shouldn't go?"

"You want me to change my mind?"

"No!" He backed toward the door.

"Rodney,"

He stopped.

"From what I'm hearing things are shaky back home. The SGC may send out a recall order at any time." She leaned forward. "Enjoy your holiday and tell your sister I said hello."

"Okay. Thanks." Not sure what that was all about, he left and returned to his quarters. He'd have to decide what to take quickly. Rodney grabbed his suitcase tossing it on the unmade bed and tossed various clothing into it. Shutting it, he placed his suitcase by the door.

"Best place, I won't forget it," he said to himself before returning to his lab to finish his notes on his current project.

Days later, the Deadalus lifted from the East dock and headed into space. Rodney sat in his quarters writing a few notes to himself on his laptop attempting to battle his claustrophobia. It wasn't really that the room was so small, he'd just gotten used to having open windows and seeing the vast ocean and had forgotten how cramped it could feel.

"Hey, Rodney," John called from outside the door.

"Just a sec." McKay finished and shut down the computer program. He opened the door. "What?"

"We're having eggnog and cookies in the mess hall. How about joining us?"

"Sure."

The two sauntered down the grey hallway to a large room filled both officers and many from Atlantis. Along the wall a long table had been set up with a punch bowl filled with eggnog and several platters of cookies.

"From Corporal Henry," John explained.

"Did he come?"

"Nah, said his place was on Atlantis." John placed several cookies on a plate and found a spot next to Teyla, who smiled as he joined her.

Rodney noted that and wondered why the Athosian woman was going to Earth. He filled a cup with the creamy drink and selected a couple of cookies. He knew Henry knew about his citrus allergies and the cook always made a point of not putting any in them, even if the recipe called for it. He glanced around and delightedly noted that Katie was there. McKay worked his way to her side, almost dropping his treat on the deck. She caught his hand and shyly grinned at him.

"Going home?" he asked, taking a bite of cookie.

"No. I'll be attending a seminar and then staying at the SGC until the Deadalus returns." She brushed a bit of hair away from her face.

"Uh, how about coming with me to my sister's?" he heard himself ask. His face turned red. Now he'd gone and done it.

She threw an odd look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure." He sounded gruff and hadn't intended to.

"Then I'd love to."

"Great." His heart pounded in his chest and he awkwardly smiled at her. "My sister is going to love you."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Uh," what was he going to tell Jeanie? "I'll, uh,"

She laughed and squeezed his arm. "It's okay, Rodney. I'm sure she'll understand." Katie leaned against him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He felt his face burn and tried to glare at Sheppard who threw him a knowing look from across the room. Rodney pointedly looked at Teyla and saw John glance nervously down. So, the colonel was also bringing someone home to meet the family. Interesting.

The three weeks passed quickly and without incident, something McKay was thankful for. He still remembered that their last trip had been marred by a Wraith virus, which had almost killed them all. At least his trip this time had been free of any unwanted incidents. Caldwell beamed them down to the SGC and from there General Landry arranged for transportation.

Rodney and Katie were on their way to the car when John and Teyla caught up with them. McKay put both suitcases down. "What do you want?"

"How about we share a car?"

"Thought your father was picking you up?" They'd talked briefly about their plans over breakfast so McKay wondered about the change.

"Change of plans. He's staying with friends in Leadville. Didn't you say your sister's cabin is near there?"

"Our parents," he automatically corrected. "Jeanie and Kaleb are just - " Just what? Who was he kidding? He knew their parents were long dead and that most of the inherited property Jeanie had been taking care of since he couldn't. He might as well admit it was Jeanie's. "Yes. It is."

"Is it okay if we tag along?" John's face looked so child like Rodney didn't have the heart to say no.

He turned to Katie. "Okay with you?"

"Sure." She frowned. "What are you going do during the seminar?"

"You said this morning it was only a couple of days," John replied. "Thought I'd take Teyla shopping."

"Won't your father be concerned if you're late?" McKay didn't want to discourage them, but if he were a father, he would be.

"I'll call Dad and let him know we found a ride and that we're delayed a couple days." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"The seminar is in Denver." Katie moved to pick up her suitcase and Rodney grabbed it before she could. "I'm staying in student housing not far from the college campus."

"I was going to see if I could get a room somewhere in town."

"Don't bother," John said. "Most of the hotels are booked already." Before Rodney could think of a reply, Sheppard continued. "My dad keeps a loft apartment downtown. You can stay there with us."

"Thanks."

"I think he also has a spot in one of the garages. I'll check when I call." He headed for the elevator. "Coming?"

They reached the surface and quickly found the car Landry had set aside for McKay. Tossing the suitcases in the back of the gold Suburban, Rodney got behind the wheel and started it up. Slowly he rolled it out of the tunnel, out the front gate and down the steep paved road.

"What is all the white?" Teyla asked from her seat in the back.

"Snow," John supplied.

"Anyone check the weather before we left?" Rodney nervously asked.

"Carter said it snowed a couple of days ago," John answered. "And the last weather report she listened to stated there shouldn't be any more for several days."

Not that the road conditions worried McKay. Having grown up in Canada he was an experienced driver on snow and ice. "Have you talked to your father yet?"

"Just a sec." Sheppard pulled out a cell phone and dialed. After a few moments there must have been an answer since the colonel started talking. "Hey, dad… Yeah, got in a few hours ago…It'll be a couple of days so I thought we'd use your loft…Figured you wouldn't mind…." There was a rustling and Rodney glanced in the rearview mirror. John was precariously balancing a piece of paper, plus phone and a pen as he wrote furiously. "Got it. Thanks…Looking forward to see you, too. Bye."

"Well?" Patience had never been a strong point.

"He's got a parking spot he pays for, so we can use that."

"Good." He pulled the suburban onto I25 and headed north toward Denver. The double laned highway took them past the towns of Monument and Palmer Lake. Once over the mini pass the landscape flattened out and wound through snow covered plains and green pine trees. At least the roads were clear.

"What beautiful country," Teyla marveled.

"Been here a few times," John returned. "The best part of this state is the mountains. The Rockies sort of run through the center."

"Aren't there ski resorts here?" Katie turned slightly to address Sheppard.

"Think so. Never had time to visit any." 

"Probably too expensive," Rodney mumbled.

"Yeah. From what I've heard, Vail and Aspen are pretty much a playground for the rich."

"Makes me appreciate Atlantis."

"Me, too."

Teyla and Katie started a conversation about clothes and shoes, so Rodney concentrated on driving. He passed the turnoff for Larkspur, where the road curved and car slid slightly. Carefully he slowed down and kept out of a spin. Evidently there was still ice he needed to watch out for.

"Smooth recovery," Sheppard complimented.

"Had lots of practice."

Another twenty minutes later they went through Castle Rock and had to slow down before going back up to highway speed. There was a slight incline with a tight corner at the town's edge.

"Too bad we couldn't stop and shop," Katie said, looking wistfully at the factory stores.

"Plenty of shopping in Denver," Rodney placated with a smile.

Soon, he was driving in on the edge of Metro Denver. Traffic got worse and he had to slow down, yet keep going fast enough not to get run over by the other drivers. "Where are we going?"

"I'll get my directions." Katie pulled out her backpack and pulled out a large envelope. "The seminar is on the Auraria campus, but my housing is at something called the Regency." She started to hand over the sheet.

"Just read them to me," he snapped. He bit his lip at her hurt expression. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She read the directions and after a few near misses and some rude gestures for reasons Rodney couldn't understand, they pulled into the nearly packed parking lot.

"Be right back." Rodney got out and opened the back, taking out Katie's suitcase. He went with her to what looked like a registration area.

"Dr. Katie Brown," she identified herself to a bored looking woman in a suit.

"Yes, Dr. Brown." The woman picked up her glasses and slid them on her thin nose. After checking her computer she said, "I'm sorry, but we gave your room to another guest."

"You what?" Katie looked like she wanted to cry.

"You're late. I'm sure you read the papers."

"But," the botanist took a deep breath. "I've come such a long way."

"She still has a place in the seminar, correct?" Rodney figured he shouldn't butt in, yet he did anyway. He cared about Katie.

"Let me check." Long red nails tapped the keys. "She does."

"Fine." He picked up Katie's bag. "Come on. We'll stay at Sheppard's father's loft." Rodney glared at the woman. "You're lucky she has another place to stay or else you'd be hearing from people you don't EVER want to."

"Like I haven't heard that before," the woman responded.

"In my case," Katie stepped in. "It would be very true." With a dignified expression, she walked back out to the suburban with McKay. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They got back in.

"What happened?" John asked.

"They gave my room away."

"Hope your father has plenty of beds," Rodney said as they pulled out and back onto the highway.

Navigating downtown Denver with all its odd one way streets proved to more difficult then finding their way around Atlantis. With the help of passerby, they finally found the correct garage, parked the suburban and headed for the loft. John talked with the person manning the desk and soon they were settled in the spacious and modern decorated home.

"Your father has good taste," Rodney complimented.

"He uses it more for business than to live in." John opened a door and tossed his bag inside. "Bedroom here."

"There's another in the loft area," McKay observed.

They explored the loft and found another bedroom on the second floor. The two women claim it as theirs and Rodney put his bag in the same room as John.

"Guess we'll be roomies."

"For a couple of days."

As night fell over the city, they gathered around the large windows and gazed down into the streets. Green wreaths glittered with red, blue, and white lights, where they'd been mounted on the light poles. Storefronts invited shoppers inside with more lights and people all bundled up in coats strolled along the pedestrian walkway.

"You did say you would take me shopping," Teyla prompted.

"Might as well go out," John agreed. "There's no food in the place and I'm starving."

They grabbed their coats and went outside. The night air held a brisk cold and carried many delicious scents to their noses. Teyla and Katie stopped to gaze into every window and John and Rodney joined them.

"I'd forgotten what Christmas could be like," Rodney said as they hurried across the street before the shuttle reached them.

"Me, too." John grinned. "We spent Christmas last year in Atlantis."

"Wasn't all bad." McKay chuckled. "Who else on the planet can say they've seen the real Santa Claus?"

"What do you mean?" Teyla stared at the two of them puzzled.

"It's a long story," Katie interjected. "What about that place?"

"The Cheesecake Factory, hmmm." John rubbed his jaw. "Dad always said this was a good place to eat."

Welcoming warmth greeted them as they entered the restaurant. The hostess greeted them. "How many?"

"Four," John said. "Long wait?"

"Not right now, but it's early and not the weekend."

"Lucky us."

She led them to a table and soon their waitperson took their drink orders. While they waited they poured over the menu.

"So many choices, I don't know what to order," Katie lamented.

"You know, Corporal Henry is a good cook, but sometimes," Rodney stopped.

"Know what you mean," John said behind the menu. "Think I'll have steak."

"I'm going to have a salad." Katie closed her hers.

"Sandwich," Rodney put his aside.

"I am not certain what to order. Most planets I have been to do not have such variety." Teyla seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"I suggest the Shepherd pie," John said, lowering his voice. "And most people on our Earth don't know about other planets."

"I see." She closed the menu.

The waitperson reappeared, they placed their order and talked together about what they would do for the next few days while Katie attended her seminar. When the food arrived silence reigned as they enjoyed the rare treat of having dinner out and split the check as they left. They wandered the street mall and returned late to the loft, falling into an exhausted sleep.

In the morning, Katie discovered the campus was much closer than where she originally had been supposed to stay and left the companions for the day. John and Teyla went shopping to get her some new clothes. Rodney opted to stay at the loft and work on his laptop. He'd had a number of project notes to finish and the silence of the place helped him work.

Katie returned in early evening and they again went out to dinner trying a place on Lawrence Street and the next evening they shopped and ate fast food. Too soon it was time for them to leave and they left the city behind. Rodney almost missed getting onto I70 and began the drive up into the mountains.

"There seems to be more snow here," Teyla said.

"We're going up. There will be," Rodney replied. "Don't worry. I'm an excellent driver." He reached across and squeezed Katie's hand before concentrating on the road.

"It'll be fine," John smirked, settling back in the seat. "Wake me when we get there."

"You're going to let me do all the driving?" McKay couldn't believe the level of trust Sheppard put in him.

"Why not? You're part of my team."

"Huh."

Teyla asked about the trees and Katie did her best to explain them, in non-scientific terms. Once past the tunnel and headed down into Silverthorne, Rodney stopped at factory outlets at the bottom.

"Think we all need a break and Katie, you said you wanted to shop at some."

The botanist beamed. "Thank you, for remembering."

"You're welcome."

The two women wandered off to look at shoes and the Rodney ducked into the bookstore. He found the Science Fiction section and pulled several titles off the shelves.

"You like this stuff?" John leaned back on one of the tables.

"Sometimes. I think we need a library."

"I'll suggest it to Dr. Weir."

"Good idea. I think there are some videos in the back."

"I'll take a look."

They paid for their selections and rejoined the women, dumping their purchases and going back inside to have lunch. There wasn't much of a selection, but after living in another galaxy, it was a treat. Getting back into the car, Rodney pulled out his sister's directions.

"We need to get off on 24 to head for Leadville. Help me watch for the turnoff."

Passing by Frisco and then Vail, with billionaire's homes nestled snuggly amongst the tall pines, snow covered and looking like a Christmas postcard.

"Look at all those mansions," John breathed.

Teyla gazed at them and shook her head. "They do not compare with Atlantis."

"I have to agree," Katie said.

Rodney smiled and found the turnoff to 24 a few miles beyond, and headed up a steep mountain road. It wasn't as well maintained as the highway and no guardrails were along the side. Ice patches were everywhere and he gripped the wheel afraid of loosing control and plunging them someplace they'd never be found. Night came quickly and he slowed down, trying to see clearly through the murky light.

"Is it snowing?" Katie sounded scared.

"Yeah." He shifted into a lower gear. The front tires slipped and he gasped.

"Easy, Rodney," John spoke from the back seat. "Take your time."

"The snow comes from the sky?" Teyla seemed puzzled.

"You've never seen snow?" John inquired.

"I have not."

Suddenly, Rodney felt the car skid and he tried to compensate. The suburban slipped across the road into the lane of on coming traffic and back across. "Hold on!" he yelled. He experienced a moment of weightlessness before the jarring thud and they stopped. Not daring to believe they were still alive, he took a deep breath. "Everyone okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer, which I forgot on the Chapter 1 – I do not own the MGM characters from Stargate Atlantis nor the show. I write fanfic for fun. 

I had intended to post this earlier but I've had a very ill cat I've been caring for. She passed away early Sunday morning.

The Christmas Trip

Chapter 2

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"Everyone, okay?" Rodney repeated.

"Good flying, Rodney," Sheppard joked.

"Ha. Very funny."

"Teyla?" John sounded worried.

"I am fine," she responded.

"Katie?" When silence answered, McKay raised his voice. "Katie?"

"Ow," she moaned.

He fumbled for the interior light switch. It flickered on but did little to illuminate the area. "Katie? Where are you hurt?"

"Let me see." Teyla awkwardly moved forward, pushing her heavy coat impatiently aside. She half stood, leaning over the front leather seat. Gently she touched the other woman's head. Katie winced as she touched the temple.

"Is she bleeding?" Rodney hated the thought he may have injured his girlfriend.

"It appears to be only a bruise. I can not tell in this light."

"Think I've got a flashlight in my bag," John offered. He crawled into the back. As he did so the car shifted and several creaks could be heard.

"Careful," Rodney needlessly warned him.

"Right." The sound of a zipper opening and a few mutters under Sheppard's breath before he resettled in the back seat. "Here." He passed the flashlight over.

Rodney turned it on full in Katie's face. She flinched and blinked. "Sorry," he muttered, moving the light to the side.

"You have a bum, possibly a concussion," Teyla confirmed. "We will need to keep you conscious."

"We need help." John stated the obvious. He flipped open his cell phone. Landry had passed out one to every person from Atlantis. 'Just in case', he'd told them. "Damn. No reception."

"I think there is a town nearby." Rodney handed the flashlight to Teyla and felt around the seat for the letter. Cautiously he bent down to retrieve them off the floor. "Turn off I70 on US 24. Go past Minturn, Gilman and Red Cliff. We passed Minturn already."

"Then Gilman it is. Any idea how far?"

He glanced at the mileage counter. "Shouldn't be more than a couple of miles."

The car suddenly shifted, tilting the front down. John reached up and grabbed Teyla before she toppled over. She gratefully smiled at him.

"First we need to get out of this car." Sheppard took the flashlight. "Let's see how bad." He pointed the light out the window. His face tightened and Rodney new they were in big trouble. "Teyla, check the other side." The light was passed and she checked.

She gave the light back with a grim look. "It is bad, John."

"How bad?" Rodney heard himself ask.

"We need to get out of this car or they'll won't find us until spring." Sheppard put the light in his coat pocket and pulled on his gloves. "I suggest everybody bundle up."

"Tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," McKay pleaded.

"Shut up, McKay and help Katie. And no sudden moves."

Slowly he leaned over and helped Katie zip her coat up. She managed to pull her scarf out of the pocket and tie it under her chin. "Gloves, too," he reminded her. She nodded and put them on. He got ready as well, deciding he didn't care if he looked silly with earmuffs.

"Everyone ready?" They all nodded. Moving like a snail, John crept over the seat and into the cargo area. "Hit the unlock." Rodney complied. The sharp click pierced the car interior. "Here goes." Reaching up, the colonel opened the tailgate door, easing it up. "So far so good."

"So now what?" McKay asked as a blast of cold wet air invaded. He shivered and wished he had a hat for his head.

John pulled the light out and checked around. "It won't be easy. We have to get back up the slope."

"And not send the car to the bottom of ravine with us in it."

"Yeah." He put the light away and reached his hand out. "Come on, Teyla."

She took a deep breath and copied Sheppard's slow movements. The car inched forward. She paused.

"Come on," John ordered. She took his hand and together the managed to climb outside. "Rodney, Katie, your turn."

"You go first," he told Katie.

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

Outside something cracked. McKay started. "Come on." He found the lever that lowered the seat back. "Do the same." She did. "Let's get out of here."

Katie crawled hesitantly over the lowered seat into the back. Sheppard bent down and extended his hand. "Just reach out," he urged. Inch by inch she finally reached him. He got her out. "Get a move on, McKay!"

"Here goes," he told himself. Pretending he was a toddler again, he made his way on hands on knees, trying not to panic as the suburban crept forward. Sheppard made a wild grab for his hand and he propelled out the tailgate, just as the vehicle lost it's precarious perch and plunged down the mountainside.

"That was too close," Sheppard breathed.

Breaking branches and a loud crash echoed up.

"We still have to reach the road," Rodney reminded him. Snow pelted down and he could feel it freezing into his hair.

The light was out again. "This way." John began to climb, testing each step, helping them back up the slippery incline. They stumbled out onto the road, which was fast disappearing under a layer of white.

"At least it wasn't far." Rodney bent over trying to catch his breath. He wasn't used to the higher altitude.

"We'd better get moving." Sheppard led the way. "Only a couple of miles you said."

"My best guess." He took Katie's arm and tucked it into his. "We can pretend we're on a late night stroll."

"Cold," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know."

They clustered together because they only had the one light. Carefully they walked along, the blowing snow making it difficult to see.

"We might by pass the town," Rodney said.

"Think positive, McKay." John glanced back at him. "For all our sakes."

"John," Teyla stopped them. "What is over there?"

Briefly there seemed to be bit of light, quickly obscured by the snow.

"Looks like it might be a town."

"Or a just a car far away." The thought of leaving the road terrified McKay.

"Somehow, I don't think so. Mountain folk are smart. They don't drive anywhere in a storm." Sheppard bit his lip. "Stay here. I'll check it out."

"No!" Rodney protested. "The worse thing you could do is get separated from the rest of us."

"So?"

Resigned, he stated. "We all go."

"Fair enough."

The path to the lights seemed to go down. Snow almost to their knees slowed their progress. John stopped after they'd left the road, using the flashlight to view on object. "Power pole."

"We found the town." Relief filled him.

"Hopefully." The colonel flashed the light in several directions. "Question is, where are the houses?"

Between the dark and the snow, it was difficult to tell.

"If we follow these?" Teyla tentatively asked.

"Might lead us to one."

McKay saw the heavy ice on the overhead wire. "They could loose power at any moment."

"And that would be bad."

Sheppard alternated the light between following the power line and the path in front of them. Skeleton trees barely sheltered them from the whipping wind. They reached the end of both and couldn't go any further.

"Now what?" McKay asked.

"There's got to be house around here somewhere." John turned and walked forward. Since they couldn't risk it, they went with him. Out of nowhere a large house loomed. "Almost makes me believe in God." They followed the building until they found the door. Sheppard pounded on it. "Hello!"

Several minutes passed and no one answered.

"Perhaps they are not at home," Teyla suggested.

"In that case," John kicked the door open. "Inside."

The stumbled in. He closed the door. "Nice to be out of the cold."

"Not much warmer in here." McKay searched for a chair even as he noted a stale odor. He could hear Katie's teeth chattering. "There's no furniture."

"Great. Find a house and no one lives here."

"We need to start a fire." Leave it to Teyla to be practical.

"There's a fireplace." John pointed to the stone arrangement in the corner. Quickly he brushed the snow off his coat and hair. Rodney did the same and he helped Katie. Teyla noticed what they did and followed suit.

"We need something to burn," she observed.

"I'll see what I can find." John vanished taking their only source of light with him.

Something banged overhead. In the dark Rodney gently gathered Katie into his arms. She burrowed against him. They stood there until Sheppard came back.

"House is definitely abandoned." He dumped his findings on the floor. "I don't have any matches."

"I do not need them." Teyla set about building a fire. Rodney was thankful for her native knowledge. It was saving their butts. "We will need more wood."

"See what I can do." He left them again.

Rodney moved Katie to the fireplace and sat her down on the floor before it. Sheppard reappeared with more they could burn and several minutes later, the cold began to seep away.

"I think there's another house close by." John extended his hands to warm them. "Didn't see any lights."

"It is late." Rodney was sure he didn't need to remind Sheppard.

"Yeah. If anyone is at home they'd be sleeping."

Katie leaned against Rodney. He put his arm around her.

"Tired," she mumbled.

"Katie, you can not sleep." Teyla gently shook the other woman's shoulder. "You must stay awake."

"Cold. Want to sleep." Katie closed her eyes.

"No!" Rodney shook her. "Katie, stay with us." He looked at the other two. "We need to keep her awake and warm."

"Found the kitchen while I was searching," John offered.

"Don't suppose it had any food."

"No."

Teyla tossed more wood on the fire. It crackled. "When I was a girl, we were sent out into the wilderness to survive. We were certain we would not, and yet we did."

"Whatever for?" John wanted to know.

"It is a rite of passage."

"How did you survive?" Katie asked, seeming to be a bit more awake.

"I had been instructed in the ways to hunt and dress the kill. How to find fresh water and build a shelter."

"Like me during survival training." John sat down on the chilly floor.

"We will get through this night."

"I could really use something to drink." McKay shut his mouth. That had been a stupid thing to say.

"Think I can do something about that." John got up and Rodney heard the front door open. Sheppard reappeared with what looked like a bowl filled with snow. "Found it in the kitchen. Cleaned it out the best I could. Here Teyla, put it close to the fire."

"I do not understand."

"It'll melt," Rodney explained.

"Ah, like the ice you use."

He nodded.

"Don't suppose you found blankets or something." Katie tried to smile.

"Sorry." John sat down and crossed his legs.

"Going to be a cold night." Rodney inched a bit closer to the fire.

"We'll mange," John promised. "I'll stay up with Katie first. Rodney, Teyla, try to get some rest."

"The snow has melted." Teyla handed the bowl to Rodney.

Closing his mind to all the germs that were probably present, he sipped some of the liquid. "Thanks."

Teyla put the bowl back. She scooted over next to Sheppard and laid her head on his shoulder. "I do not know if I can sleep."

Banging started overhead again.

"Must be something loose," John commented.

"Like we're going to be able to sleep with that going on," Rodney objected.

"Stay up then. I'm sure we can all find something to talk about."

The sound stopped. Rodney sighed in relief. Katie leaned against him and he moved so that her back was against his chest. Her head felt right on his shoulder, like that was where it was supposed to be. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and jolted awake.

"Easy, Rodney," Katie's soft voice reassured him.

"What? Where?" He shook his head.

"Shhhh. You'll wake John and Teyla."

Groggily he noticed the pair spooning on the floor, John cuddled around the Athosian woman, his arm draped over her waist. They looked so right together bathed in the faint firelight.

"It's light outside," Katie whispered. "And still snowing."

"You been up all night?" His back ached.

"Yes." She gave him a tired smile. "John stayed up with me for a while."

"All night?"

She shook her head. "He fell asleep hours ago. The storm kept me up."

"You must be exhausted."

"I am."

"Uh, I'll be right back." He got up and went in search of the bathroom. The toilet didn't work, but it didn't matter. There was also no running water in the sink. When he got back he saw Katie throw more wood on the fire. "Come here," he offered, sitting down and holding out his arms. She nestled against him and closed her eyes. "I'll keep you safe," he promised. Her breathing settled into a regular pattern and he knew she slept.

Outside the wind buffeted the side of the house and sometimes the banging began again. It never seemed to last long. The fire popped and the warmth from it chased away the chill. His stomach growled and he wished they'd thought to grab some of the snacks they'd had in the car. He just hoped his hypoglycemia didn't act up and cause him problems.

John stirred and noticed him. "Katie just fall asleep?"

"Yes."

Easing himself up, Teyla murmured as he moved. "I need to see if anyone is up next door."

"Water doesn't work."

"I know. Tried to turn it on in the kitchen." John stretched as he got to his feet. "Be right back."

McKay heard the front door open and waited for Sheppard to return. He didn't know how much time had gone by when the colonel reappeared. He carried a number of items.

"House next door and the one next to it are empty. I didn't go any further." He put the stuff down and impatiently brushed snow out of his hair and off his coat.

"You mean this is a ghost town."

"Looks like."

"Great."

"Hey, at least we're alive and warm."

"And hungry."

"I can hunt." Teyla sat up, giving John a shy glance.

"I saw some rabbit tracks going under the porch. Probably one living under there."

"Show me."

They went outside. Rodney wondered if he could eat a cute little bunny. When they came back in, Teyla carried a dead rabbit.

"Didn't know you had a knife," John was saying.

"I never go anywhere without one." Proudly she smiled. "We have food."

"Need to cook it," Rodney told her.

"Found something we can use." John produced a frying pan. "I'll go clean it in the snow."

"Good idea." Teyla proceeded to dress the rabbit and Rodney turned his eyes away. He couldn't bear to watch.

Much later after having some food, Rodney brightened up. Katie finished her meal and the four of them just stared at each other.

"How long do such storms usually last?" Teyla broke the silence.

"Depends." John tossed more wood on the fire. "Could be hours or days."

"How long before they start looking for us?" Rodney didn't like the idea of being stranded indefinitely.

"No idea. My dad knew I was coming and he might just assume I stayed in Denver to wait out the storm." He got out the cell phone. "Still no signal."

"So we're stuck here."

"For awhile."

"We will be fine." Teyla got up and looked out the window. "It is beautiful."

"Growing up," Katie said. "We used to build snowmen and make snow angels."

"Little hard to do right now." John smiled at her. Rodney felt a pang of jealousy.

"What are snowmen?" Teyla came back and sat on the floor.

"You roll up big balls of snow," Katie explained. "Three different sizes and put them on top of each other. Then you get rocks for buttons, eyes and a mouth and put a hat on the very top one."

"What is the purpose of this snowman?"

"It's one of the things children do."

"Then when you're done," John added. "You knock them down."

"Always hated that part," Rodney chimed in. "I wanted my parents to see mine."

"It's the best part."

"But why destroy what you worked so hard to build?" Teyla sounded puzzled.

John started to answer but stopped. "You know, it was just something we did. I don't think there was a reason."

"Very strange."

"No more than sending a kid out in the wilderness without an adult along."

"I explained that."

"Yeah, you did."

The banging started again, the noise jarring Rodney's ears. "That is really getting annoying."

"Tell me about it." John paced to the door. "Wish there was a way we could get to it."

There was a loud crack from the back of the house and the sound of splintering wood. The ceiling buckled and without thinking Rodney grabbed Katie protecting her body with his as heavy wet snow covered them.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas to all! I hope to continue this story in a few days after the excitement of the holiday has died down a bit.

The Christmas Trip

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

The first thing Rodney became aware of was the heavy snow pressing on his back. The second was how difficult it was to breathe. The third was the oppressive darkness and the closed in space.

"Rodney, relax."

Katie's calm voice penetrated his fear and he took a deep breath, trying not to give in to his panic.

"You're alright."

"Uh, are you okay?" She couldn't be comfortable squashed underneath him.

"Sort of." He felt her try to move and heard her make a noise that could only indicate she was in pain.

"Katie?"

"I, think something is broken."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." She giggled only to break off in a gasp.

"Don't move." He tried to wiggle his arm loose, only to discover he was trapped. "Damn!" Damp fell from the top and he only hoped things didn't get worse. Somewhere between this thought and his next, he passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"McKay!"

He had to be delusional. Now he was hearing Sheppard calling him.

"McKay!"

Louder and it seemed closer.

"John!" Couldn't hurt to answer, even if it were a bad dream

Cold air invaded his warm snow grave. He blinked at the unfamiliar light and noticed a shadow pass between him and the brightness.

"Found you!" Two strong arms, or was it four? Passed through the hole and pulled him to safety. He sat on the floor as they pulled Katie out. Hearing her scream roused him enough to get up.

"Katie?" He staggered to her side. "Katie?"

"I think she has some broken ribs," Teyla informed him. She took off her scarf and helped the other woman take off her coat. "If you would give us some privacy."

Sheppard pulled McKay to the other side of the room. Slowly the sight of splintered beams and a huge mound of slow reached his brain.

"What happened?"

"Best guess?" John shifted uncomfortably. "These houses are old and the roof just gave way under the weight of the snow."

Rodney shivered.

"Yeah. We lost our fire, too."

"Done." Teyla joined them supporting Katie. "We need to find a new shelter."

"There a several houses." Snow fell through the large gaping hole in the ceiling. "I think we'd better hold hands, so none of us gets lost."

They bundled up in preparation to depart. John took the lead with Rodney clutching his hand, Katie next to him and Teyla bringing up the rear.

"Ready?" Sheppard asked. He opened the door and they stepped out into the night and the storm.

0000000000000000000000000000

Restless, Jeanie put aside the book she'd been trying to read and paced to the window. She pulled aside the heavy dark green drape, listening to the pine branches as they thudded against the roof. There wasn't much she could see beyond the darkness and the thick snow falling, even obscuring the jeep parked nearby in the driveway.

"You should come to bed."

She gave her husband Kaleb a smile. "I hope we don't get snowed in."

"Be like home." He kneeled down to put another log on the fire, taking care to close the metal grate. Madison had learned the danger of getting burned, but it never hurt to be cautious. Kaleb joined his wife by the window.

Leaning against him Jeanie felt her body relax. Her husband always made her feel cared for and safe. His familiar scent filled her nose mixed with the pine of their Christmas tree.

"If Rodney is coming," Kaleb said as if reading her mind, "he probably stopped somewhere to wait out the storm."

"Hope so." She put her arms around him snuggling closer. Besides, he was warm and she felt chilled.

He kissed her forehead. "I could pray for his safety."

"Kaleb,"

"I know. But it can't hurt, can it?"

She shook head. "Guess not."

In the silence of the room, Kaleb lifted his eyes and prayed out loud. "Lord," he spoke with such love in his voice it shook her. "Only you know where Rodney is tonight. You know if he's safe or if he's in danger. Lead him and his companions to a safe haven. Watch over them. Please, protect them. In your son's name. Amen."

An odd peace settled over her seeming to fill the entire room. Jeanie closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and the comfort her husband offered her, even if she didn't believe in this God of his.

"Come to bed," he urged, pulling her close and kissing her.

Willingly she took his hand and went with him to the bedroom. Tossing off her robe she crawled into the chilled sheets, welcoming her husband's warm body as he cradled her in this arms. She fell asleep within minutes while the storm raged outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"We're lost!" Rodney accused, shouting to be heard above the wind.

"No. We aren't!" John shouted back.

McKay had noticed the streetlights were out. The storm had probably taken down a power line somewhere. Darkness surrounded them so thickly he wondered if they would die out here and not be found until the spring thaw.

Sheppard halted so suddenly, Rodney bumped into him and almost lost his grip on Katie's hand. "What is it?"

"Thought I saw something."

"How could you possibly see anything?"

"What is it?" Teyla stood beside them.

Taking advantage of the situation, Rodney pulled Katie to his side, trying to provide a bit of respite for her from the wind.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me." John rubbed them.

"Wait." Rodney thought he'd seen something, too. It looked like a brilliant light. Now how was that possible?

"I see it as well," Teyla confirmed. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." John took a few steps towards it. It moved to the side as if unwilling to be seen clearly. "Why do I think we should follow it?"

"Is that wise?" McKay remembered the number of times they'd gotten in trouble by following something strange.

"Would you rather freeze to death?"

"No."

"Then we're going to follow it."

They made a human chain again, haltingly following the odd light. He had no idea how long they traveled through the falling snow. Finally they reached a large building. The bright thing, whatever it had been, vanished.

"Ghost?" Rodney asked.

"Right now, I don't care." John forced open the door. They hurried in, relieved to be out of the blowing wet snow. "We need to find the fireplace and get it going." He closed the door.

Teyla disappeared and soon they heard crackling and saw flickering shadows. She came back to get them. "In here."

Shaking off as much snow as McKay could, so he wouldn't be too damp, he first helped Katie do the same, before they joined the other two in the large room. In what little illumination the fire provided, he saw several broken dusty chairs.

"I'd say maybe this was some sort of hotel." John blew on his hands trying to warm them.

"What makes you say that?" He tried to brush one of the chairs, sneezed a couple of times because of the dust, and brought it close to the fire. "Katie."

She smiled gratefully at him and sat down, extending her arms out to the fire.

"That for one." John pointed to the end of the room where a long wooden counter filled the wall.

"Probably right."

"We need to find food." Teyla joined them. "Would such a place have any?"

"Let's find out." Fishing the flashlight out, John took her hand and the two of them vanished down a long hall.

"That's right. Wander off so I have to come and rescue you," Rodney grumped.

"They'll be fine, Rodney." Katie gave him a shaky smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Sore. Cold." Gingerly she touched her side. "Teyla did a good job wrapping my ribs."

"We need to get you to a doctor."

"First, we have to get through this storm."

"We will." He spoke with a confidence he didn't feel. Yet, he needed Katie to believe they would. She'd come to mean a lot to him and it was important what she thought.

"Wouldn't it be heavenly if there were beds." She sighed, pulling a bit of damp hair away from her face.

"Probably filled with mice and who knows what."

"Maybe." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Do you always see the negative side?"

"Just being realistic."

John rejoined them carrying an armful of pans. Teyla came in behind him with a rabbit and some odd looking brownish things.

"What are those?" McKay pointed at the brownish objects.

"No idea." John set down the pans. "I'll go fill this with snow." He left again.

"We will have stew. It will warm us." Teyla went to work skinning the rabbit.

"I'll never be able to look a rabbit in the face again." Rodney went to sit on the rock ledge of the stone fireplace.

"It is meat," Teyla replied. He could hear the faint sounds of her knife hitting the floor as she chopped the rodent up.

"Wasn't my point."

John set the large pot near the edge of the fire. "Should only take a few minutes to melt."

The fire crackled and hissed, the warmth slowly chasing the deep chill of room away. Shadows played along the wall and Rodney's imagination filled them with all sorts of scary creatures out to get them. He mentally shook himself. There wasn't anything in the building that would hurt them.

"Snow's melted," John commented.

Nodding, Teyla placed the chopped up rabbit and brown things in the water. "It will take some time." She rose. "Perhaps we should explore."

"Go ahead," Rodney said. "We'll stay here."

"If you insist." John grinned as he and Teyla went through the arched doorway. "Seems to be stairs."

"Be careful!" McKay called back. "Some of them could be broken."

"I know what I'm doing, McKay."

"Do I need to remind you how many times I've saved your butt?"

"How about the number of times I've saved yours?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Teyla scolded. "Rodney, we will back in a few minutes. If there is anything up here that can help us survive, we need to find it."

"She's right," Katie said quietly.

"Just be careful," McKay replied.

"WE will," John answered.

McKay heard creaking wood and assumed it was the stairs as John and Teyla climbed them. "No one ever listens to me."

"That isn't true and you know it." Katie reached over and took his hand. "All of us owe you our lives many times over."

"I've caused trouble, too."

"We all have, Rodney. Making mistakes is what makes us human."

"I shouldn't make mistakes."

"There's going to come a time," Katie paused. "When you're going to have to realize you're not infallible."

"Says who?"

She smiled. "I don't know who you think you have to impress." She squeezed his fingers. "I already like you."

He blinked. Katie liked him? "You do?"

"Of course. You don't think I'd spend so much time with you if I didn't?"

"I'm kind of bad with people."

"Let you in on a secret." She got up and came to sit beside him. "We all are in some way."

"You?"

"Even me." She looked down. "I'm too shy sometimes. It keeps me from saying what I'd like to and later I regret I didn't."

"Like what?"

"All sorts of things." Her eyes drifted up and met his. "I Really do like you, Rodney."

"Even after our weird first date?"

"Laura explained what happened."

"Must have been embarrassing."

"Funny actually. At least it allowed her and Carson to get together."

"Wonder if she's met his family yet."

"They've been discussing it."

He started. "They're that serious?"

"She told me they'd talked about it. Especially after." She stopped.

"Right." Rodney still hadn't talked to anyone but Dr. Heightmeyer about the explosion that had killed, or at least he'd thought, his best friend. How Beckett had survived the blast he had no idea. At the very least, the doctor should have been badly scarred. Instead, Carson had greeted all of them like nothing had happened and without a mark on him. "Guess I can't blame them."

"Me either." She fell silent. The fire popped and she jumped, like she'd forgotten where they were.

"I want Jeanie to met you," he mumbled, his face burning and not from the heat.

"I'm glad." Katie rested her head on his shoulder.

Tentatively, Rodney slipped his arm around her. She snuggled against him and they said nothing more just enjoying each other's company.

Loud steps sounded. McKay glanced up as John and Teyla rejoined them.

"You two look cozy," Sheppard teased.

"Leave them alone, John." Teyla dumped an armload of musty smelling cloth on the floor. "At least we will not have to sleep on the floor tonight."

"I'll probably sneeze all night," McKay retorted.

"If you were Doctor Jackson maybe." The colonel grabbed an armload of the dirty fabric. "I'll take these outside and give them a good shake."

"I will help you." Teyla grabbed the rest and the two left again.

"I think they'll make a good pair," Katie observed. "Once they figure it out themselves."

"John and Teyla?" Rodney shook his head. "Somehow, I don't see them as a couple."

"You will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening her eyes, Jeanie wasn't sure what woke her. Trees still thudded on the roof, but otherwise, the cabin was quiet. Moving slowly, so she wouldn't wake her husband, she crawled out of bed and shrugged into her robe. Her feet found her slippers and she tip toed out.

In the main living area the fire still burned, though only embers glowed. She opened the grate, added a couple more logs, and again made it child safe. For a long while she sat there watching the blue, orange and yellow flames lick the new fuel adding more warmth to the now chilled room.

Her eyes drifted around the familiar surroundings. The old blue loveseat her father had given her mother for an anniversary present. The knitted colorful afghan her grandmother had done that was now draped over the back of the wooden rocker her grandfather had made as a gift for his wife when he'd found out she was pregnant. The family pictures on the stone mantle and even the landscape print on the wall she'd added after she'd found it at a yard sale.

"Our family's history," she said into the room. Where the objects were didn't really matter. What did were the stories she'd been told about them growing up. She made a mental note to herself to tell Madison those stories, so her daughter get a sense of where she came from and from whom.

Getting up, Jeanie drifted to the window. Snow still fell. She checked the battery operated clock in the kitchen and discovered it was one in the morning. With a sigh, she took paper and a pen out of a drawer and went back to the living area. Sitting down in the rocker, with the afghan over her legs, she began to write.

_Dear Rodney,_

_Kaleb prayed for your safety tonight. I can't tell you the strange feeling that came over me after he did. My husband's new faith is both disturbing and reassuring at the same time. I know you hold no beliefs except in yourself. That's okay. I pretty much believe the same way you do, but I do respect what Kaleb does. It's part of what makes a marriage successful._

_It's still snowing and it seems I can't sleep tonight. The cabin is quiet except for the annoying branches hitting the roof. Maybe next spring we'll come up here and trim back the branches. Would you like to join us? _

She stared at what she'd just written. Her mind had a hard time grasping he lived in another galaxy and here she'd gone and asked him to come help with their parents' cabin as if he were close by.

_I know Madison would like to get to know her uncle and I would like to get to know my brother again. Are you happy living in Atlantis? Have you met someone there who is special to you?_

Now what right did she have to ask that? Granted, they had kept in touch better after her visit there. He'd sent her emails from time to time. Most of it what he talked about was his work and the different discoveries that had made. Sometimes, he even asked for help. That turn she was still getting used to.

_You asked me once if I really was happy being a mother and wife. The answer is - most of the time. There is a part of me that wants to use the genius locked up in my head, like the paper I wrote that got Colonel Carter's attention and brought me into your world. _

She almost told him about the invitation she'd gotten to work on contract from the Phoenix Foundation. Maybe she'd surprise him with that later.

_Christmas is only a few days away. Madison is so excited. Tomorrow we'll hang her stocking on the mantle and we'll drink hot chocolate and eat sugar cookies. And yes, they are without lemon. I remembered you're allergic to citrus. _

_I really hoped you'd be here with us to celebrate._

Jeanie sniffed and wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes. She really did miss her brother and was disappointed he couldn't be there with them.

_Honestly, I do understand if you can't be. I wouldn't travel in this weather either. I just hope you're safe and some place warm. Colorado storms are not as bad as Canadian ones, but I've heard, they cause problems of their own because the natives don't properly prepare for them._

_I hope you came prepared. Of course you did, you grew up in Canada like I did. Besides with all the dangers and such you've encountered and survived, I have no doubt a snowstorm would be just a minor inconvenience._

_With all my love,_

Jeanie 

Carefully she folded the letter and sat with it on her lap. The fire sizzled and crackled and Jeanie found herself smiling. Her husband and daughter would be up early tomorrow anticipating the day's events. It was a special time for her family. She laid her head back, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

At least the rabbit stew had been warm. They had eaten what little there was and now everyone was settling down to sleep. Katie and Teyla had each claimed a drape and had curled up close to the fire. John had claimed another and spread his out near the Athosian woman. Rodney did the same placing his close to Katie.

Yet he found himself wishing they could cuddle together. He'd really enjoyed having her in his arms. Twisting so his back was to her, he firmly told himself to stop it. He and Katie were only dating. They'd had no serious talks about making a permanent commitment to each other.

Still, his mind turned to his sister and her marriage. Jeanie really seemed happy. And he had admitted to himself and to Katie that one day he did want to get married. He'd botched that confession royally, yet the pretty botanist had said she'd understood.

He groaned and flopped over. The fabric sort of shielded him from the floor and was warmer than sleeping on hard wood. He just hoped he didn't throw his back out.

"Can't sleep?" Katie whispered.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"My sister."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"And you," he lamely added.

He heard her chuckle. "At least you do think about me."

"More than I thought possible." He wanted to put his hand over his mouth. Now why had he just told her that?

"I think about you, too."

"You do?"

"Uh, huh."

He swallowed nervously. "When we get back to Atlantis, I think," he paused. "I think maybe you and I should have a long talk."

"I'd like that." She moved closer to him. He found himself doing the same.

"Would two shut up," John gripped. "I'd like to get some sleep."

Rodney grinned, extending his arms. "Come here, Katie."

She crawled in next to him and he used her drape as extra covering for both of them. "You're just jealous," he shot back to Sheppard.

"Just make sure we're asleep first." The colonel pulled his covering over his head.

"I wouldn't," McKay began.

"Shhh." Katie placed a finger on his lips. "Good night, Rodney."

"Night." She curled up next to him and her breathing fell into a deep regular pattern.

He stayed awake for a long time, trying to decide just where exactly, he wanted his relationship with Katie Brown to go.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for taking so long to get back to this story. Between the holidays, studying for my exam so I can get my teaching credentials, and preparing for my next art show, my time has been a limited. But here it is – finally. Enjoy.

The Christmas Trip

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

Jeanie woke with a crick in her neck. She reached up to rub the tight muscle and groaned.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Kaleb greeted.

"Mornin'," she mumbled back.

"Coffee's hot."

The rich aroma filled the cabin and she smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Momma!" Madison hugged her. Her daughter still wore her pink robe with Hello Kitty on it. "Can we hang my Santa Stocking?"

Her husband laughed. "Let's give mommy a few minutes to wake up. Come here and finish breakfast."

"Daddy," she groaned.

"Come on."

Reluctantly their daughter trudged over the rug covered floor and retook her place at the table.

"Thanks."

He winked at her and busied himself in the kitchen. "Your omelet will be ready in a few minutes."

She tossed aside the afghan and hurried into the small bathroom. It had been the one modern convenience her parents had added. Jeanie washed up and quickly changed into jeans and bright red sweater. She ran a brush through her hair and decided against make up. It wasn't like her husband hadn't seen her face without it. In fact, he seemed to prefer her that way.

"Your breakfast is ready!" Kaleb called from the kitchen.

She rejoined her family at the table. Her husband placed her omelet before her and poured her a mug of coffee. "Thank you," she told him. It never hurt to thank him for the little things he did for her.

"Your welcome."

She watched him walk back to the kitchen. She always admired his butt in tight jeans. He even wore the red checked flannel shirt she liked.

"The hot chocolate?" she asked, though she was fairly certain he'd already started it.

"Got the water on and the cookie batter is mixed and chilling."

"Why do we have to chill the batter?" Madison asked.

"Make's it easier to roll and holds together while we're cutting shapes," she told her daughter.

"Okay." Her daughter scooped a big bite of oatmeal and put it in her mouth.

"Aren't we going to," Jeanie began.

"Daddy said grace earlier," Madison explained.

"Sorry. Should I have waited?" Kaleb sat down with his omelet and coffee.

"No. That's okay." Funny, she hadn't thought the new ritual they'd added recently meant so much to her.

"Snow's stopped."

Her head jerked up. "It has?"

"It'll take awhile to dig out though." He cut into his food. "And the road is going to be impassable."

"Well," she sipped her coffee. "We had planned to spend Christmas here. Guess it doesn't matter if we can get out or not."

"Can Santa get here?" Her daughter's worried face looked up.

"Santa has more snow than anyone," Kaleb replied. "He can get anywhere with his reindeer and sleigh."

"Good." She settled down to finish her breakfast.

Jeanie smiled her thanks to her husband and worked on her breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Has everyone been recalled?" Dr. Weir inquired.

"Almost," Colonel Caldwell told her. "There's been a storm over the Colorado Rockies and it's played havoc with our scanners.

"And here we thought the superior technology had no bugs."

"The storm is supposed to let up this morning. We'll try searching for them as soon as it does."

"Thank you, Colonel. Look forward to seeing you back on Atlantis."

He smiled. "Deadalus out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have a rabbit prepared," Teyla informed Rodney and Katie as they stirred.

"She's very industrious," John quipped by his place by the fireplace. "Got up before I did and had already caught our breakfast."

"How thoughtful," Rodney grumbled.

"Thank you, Teyla." Katie crawled out of the warm drapes and brushed at her clothes. Dust fell to the floor. "I need a bath."

"Can't do much about that right now," John said.

Rodney's eyes drifted to the spit Teyla had designed. The meat smelled wonderful. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look a rabbit in the face again."

"It is food." Teyla seemed puzzled.

"Some people keep rabbits for pets," John explained.

"I see."

"Somehow I doubt you do, but that's okay." Rodney couldn't help it. When he was hungry he tended to be grouchy.

Katie threw a look at him. "Be nice, Rodney."

He started aware that was the first time she'd done something almost wife like. Swallowing nervously he shook his clothes and wrinkled his nose. He smelled musty and rank. "Too bad there aren't showers."

"Even if there were," John answered. "We don't have any clean clothes so it wouldn't do us much good."

Rodney conceded the point. "You're right." He glanced out the window. "Hey, it's not snowing."

They all hurried to look out. The sky overhead was blue with a whisper of clouds. Snow sparkled everywhere and almost as one they backed away from the brightness.

"Too bad the phone won't work." John went back to sit by the fire.

"No reception? Are you sure?" Rodney hoped they weren't stuck here.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He handed the phone to the scientist. "See?"

There was no signal. McKay frowned. "If I had some tools, I might be able to fix that."

"I doubt it, Rodney." John accepted a slice of rabbit. "Thanks, Teyla."

She glowed and gave some to Rodney and Katie before taking some herself.

Katie sat on the drapes and nibbled at the hot meat. Rodney took one of the chairs and twiddled with the phone. There had to be a way to get a signal out.

"Might as well forget it," John said. "We're going to have to wait to be rescued."

"I don't intend to be here next spring," Rodney snapped back.

"Caldwell will be looking for us before that. Remember, we were only supposed to be gone for two maybe three weeks."

A groan escaped him. "We might have to spend Christmas here!"

John grinned. "At least you're with friends."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Madison bounced over to the fireplace and with her father's help, hung her stocking on the mantle for Santa to fill. Jeanie sat in the rocker and happily watched them. A cup of hot chocolate steamed next to her on the end table along with a plate of sugar cookies.

"See, Mommy!" Madison proudly stood next to her stocking as Kaleb snapped a picture.

"Your turn." He turned and took a shot of her.

"Kaleb!" she objected. "I look awful!"

"You look beautiful." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Even with a bit of flour in your hair."

"And you took a picture?" She jumped up and tried to wrestle the camera away from him. He kept it out her reach and ensnared her next to him with the other.

"I love you, Jeanie." Her husband planted another kiss on her lips.

"Love you, too." She laughed and gave him a kiss. "I'll get even with you for that picture."

"Naw. You'll treasure it." He pulled her to the fireplace and showed Madison how to take a picture. Their daughter complied and handed the camera back. "Now, you have more memories to keep."

Jeanie put her head on his shoulder. She couldn't remember when she'd been happier. Even if Rodney didn't arrive in time for Christmas, her family would enjoy the holiday.

"I want to do this every year!" Madison shouted as she dashed to the end table to snag a cookie.

"Careful, don't spill my hot chocolate." Jeanie couldn't help herself. She loved being a mom.

Kaleb held her tight. She relaxed next to him thinking how perfect it all was and how she wouldn't trade her family for anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Storm has cleared," one the techs reported.

"Excellent." Caldwell stared out the view port to the blue white orb that was Earth. "Commence scanning for implants."

"Yes, sir."

With any luck, they'd locate McKay and Sheppard and beam them aboard.

"Found them, sir." The tech sounded puzzled. "They're not where we thought they'd be."

The colonel hit a control. "Hermiod, beam them aboard."

000000000000000000000000000000

"I really hope we don't have to spend Christmas here," Rodney repeated.

"You make it sound like spending time with us is a horrible fate, McKay." John hooked his fingers behind his head. "You could be in a worse place."

"I could but," whatever Rodney was going to retort got lost in the bright flash that enveloped them all. Moments later they were standing in the ring area of the Deadalus. "They found us!"

"There you are," Zelinka said in his pronounced accent. "We've been recalled and searching for you, all of you," he added looking over the group, "for several days."

"At least you found us!" Rodney grinned widely.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"We were all recalled. Not sure why."

"We need to take Katie to the infirmary," Teyla reminded them. "Her ribs need to be attended to."

McKay felt like slapping himself. He'd been so happy about being rescued he'd forgotten Katie needed medical attention. "I'll take her," he offered.

The red head gave him a grateful smile. "I'd like that."

He put his arm around her and led her away, stealing one glance over his shoulder. John and Teyla were earnestly talking with Zelinka and he found it amusing John held the Athosian woman's hand.

"They make a good couple," Katie said.

"Yeah. They do."

Once they reached the infirmary he was overjoyed to see Dr. Beckett. "Carson, Katie is hurt!"

"Put her there," he pointed to a bed, "and I'll have a look see." Expertly he examined her. "Who wrapped her ribs?"

"Teyla," Rodney nervously replied. "She's going to all right, right?"

"She'll be fine," Carson reassured him. "Now, why don't you go get cleaned up and bite to eat while I settle Katie."

"Okay." He took Katie's hand and kissed it. "I'll be back before you miss me."

She gave him a tired smile.

When he came back about an hour later, the Deadalus was on its way back to the Pegasus galaxy. Rodney had had a shower, changed into clean clothes and stopped by the mess hall for a turkey sandwich and a cup of hot coffee. After a meager fare while they'd been stranded, the simple meal had seemed like a banquet.

"Hi, Katie," he greeted as he came to stand beside her bed.

"Hi, Rodney." She looked beautiful and it took his breath away.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Dr. Beckett says since Teyla did such a good job there shouldn't be any complications."

"Good. Glad to hear it." He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." Even to his ears he sounded lame.

"I'm fine, Rodney." She reached out and took his hand.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're beautiful."

Her face turned a dark shade of pink. "Thank you."

"You know, one day, I might," he stopped himself before he made a fool of himself.

"Might what?"

"Uh, I might, uh." He could feel his face burning.

Katie pulled her lips in trying not to laugh and her action made his face hotter.

"I care a great deal about you, Katie," he finally managed.

"And I care about you."

"Remember my comment about marriage."

"Are you trying to propose?"

"What?" He hadn't meant for his voice to carry and everyone was looking at him. "No." By her look he knew he'd said the wrong thing. "I mean, uh, look, Katie, when I propose, you're going to know it."

She gave him an odd smile and squeezed his hand. "I can wait."

"Okay, then, I'm, uh, am going to see how John and Teyla are doing."

"I'll be right here."

Impulsively he kissed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. He almost didn't pull away. How could he have missed how much she loved him? Loved him? He jerked away and trotted off. The concept that anyone could love him stunned him. After all, once she got to know the real him, would she still? Rodney shook his head and returned to the mess hall.

As he entered he saw John and Teyla sitting together. They were both laughing and if he wasn't mistaken, John had his arm around her.

"Hi, you two," he greeted sitting down with a tray full of food.

"Hungry or something, McKay?" John looked pointedly at the tray.

"I haven't had real food for several days. I'm famished."

"How is Katie?" Teyla asked.

"She'll be fine. I stopped to talk to Carson on my way here. He said he's going to keep her for observation for a couple days." He cut his apple into slices. "Caldwell tell you anything about why we've been recalled early?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Just that Landry had received orders from General O'Neill telling him to return to the Pegasus galaxy."

"O'Neill? I thought he'd retired."

"Rumor I've heard is that General Hammond convinced him to take over as head of Home World Security."

"Quite a promotion."

"Yeah."

"I heard some of the crew talking," Teyla interjected. "There are some strange events happening on your world. From what little I managed to overhear, there are famines in countries where such could not happen before and more earthquakes than normal."

John frowned. "That's strange. We haven't heard anything about that."

"Perhaps those in authority think it best to keep such matters from you."

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll talk to Dr. Weir when we get back."

"Good idea," McKay agreed devouring the apple.

"Of course, she might not know. We are off the beaten path."

000000000000000000000000000

During what passed for night on the Deadalus, Rodney sat with his laptop on his lap. He had the covers all snug around him and his back against the gray wall. Briefly he stared at the screen.

"Okay, here goes."

_Dear Jeanie,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't join you for the Christmas holidays. I started to, but as luck would have it, we had an accident and got stranded for several days in a ghost town. I hope you're not too disappointed._

_Colonel Caldwell did eventually find us and brought us back to the Deadalus. And wouldn't you know, there had been a recall order and we're now on our way back to the Pegasus galaxy and Atlantis._

He stopped considering his next words. He'd never told her about Katie and somehow, in an email, it didn't seem appropriate. Better to wait until the two women could meet face to face.

_I was bringing some friends with me. You already know John and Teyla, but I had someone else with me and I'm hoping one day, you two will meet._

_I'm going to go now because for the first time in several days, I'm going to be sleeping in a real bed. You can't imagine how wonderful that is! I guess maybe I take too much for granted to appreciate the simple things._

_Have a good Christmas, sis. Tell Kaleb hello and give Madison a hug from her Uncle Rodney._

_Love,_

_Rodney_

He re-read his email and hit send before he changed his mind. Closing out the program he put the computer aside and pulled the covers over him. He was going to sleep like a baby tonight.

"Lights, out."

The lights went out and he stared into the darkness. Funny, he'd looked so forward to sleeping tonight and now, he was wide-awake. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. The place beside him seemed too empty.

"This is ridiculous." He pulled the pillow he normally used to brace his back against the wall and curled around it. It wasn't really the same and after tossing and turning for several minutes he gave up and got dressed.

Being late in the infirmary, there weren't too many people around. He made his way to Katie's bed. "Hi," he greeted as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Hi, yourself."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

She shifted over and patted the place beside her. "Me, too," she told him.

"Oh." Embarrassed but happy she understood, he crawled into the bed next her. She moved so he could cuddle her. "Night."

"Night."

Within minutes Katie was asleep and he fell into the world of dreams soon afterward. And in them, he fantasized about what a marriage would be like with this wonderful woman he finally realized he loved.

Author's note. To discover what eventually happened to Rodney and Katie and John and Teyla, I invite you to read 'Left Behind: Stargate Atlantis'.


End file.
